Into the depths
by Windvuur
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closet...


(Jinx owned by Jinxeh, Parker owned by me everyone else by marvel.)

The Alley, London, The Subterranean city of the Morlocks, currently populated by thousand of Mutants.  
"I hate guard duty"  
"Shut up Fracas"  
"Hey! Watch it, I am a made man"  
"That's the ninth time you said that and it still doesn't matter, she was defeated, Masque is controlling half the Morlocks, Marrow a third and Venom is gaining support. Callisto will be assassinated in no time and as mentioned Venom will be in charge."  
Erg scoffs and says  
"Venom that punk, he can't even dress himself what makes you think he can run a society."  
Fracas says  
"He managed to take command over those mutants who came here from the Sanctuary. The tunnels are swelling and we need a strong leader and he…"  
Erg cuts him off and says  
"He got them addicted to heroine, thats hardly a strong leader"  
A voice rings out  
"HELP…"  
A multi-colored girl with rainbow hair and face stumbles forward bleeding from her chest. She screams  
"Help…"  
Fracas shouts  
"TOMMY!!!"  
He runs up to her and says  
"Are you alright who did…"?  
BLAM  
He doesn't get to finish as a bullet makes a home in his chest. He stumbles back  
BLAM  
This one hits him in the head he falls down. Tommy Screams and Erg lifts his left eye patch but a harpoon flies through the air and hits him in the chest frying him. Energy emerges from every opining and fire pours from his eyes and mouth. He is dead before he even hits the ground.  
Tommy huddles into a little ball and a man replies  
"Don't worry, we'll keep out promise. Marauders…"  
The are howls and screams of delight and the Marauders pour into the alley. Four seconds later screams echo along the tunnels. Tommy curdles into a ball  
GASP  
Jinx darts up, she is sweating and her chest is pounding like a jackhammer. She looks left and then to the right. There is nothing there. She puts her hands to her forehead and sits up. It hand been along time since that memory.  
"Why now?"  
She through the covers off and climbs out of bed. She looks at the clock and it reads  
"5:38am"  
The room is dark only illuminated by the lights of the city and the led display on the clock. Famous Last Words is playing over the radio but she isn't listening. Since she got here she has been on edge. She had expected something on the new or in the paper. She pulls out a cigarette and walks out on to the balcony. The wind rushes through her pink hair, she lights the cigarette and looks down. The streets are light up and look like moving Christmas lights. The noise is deafening and the scent in nigh unbearable but somehow she has adjusted. She likes it here the avengers have been nice to here. She's made friends with a girl named Parker and the avenger known as "Wolverine." Whom she had to admit took her breath away. As her minds drifts off, she takes a puff of cigarette and She looks at the sky it had been seven year since that day. She tosses the cigarette off the balcony. She walks inside and puts on some sweatpants and leaves her room. Stark Tower was a fascinating place; a High rise building that was a shinning example of Modern Architecture. She could see the entire city from the roof. The last week has seemed like a blur to her. Unfortunately before she could find out more the Avengers were called away so she is here for the week.  
"DIE…DIE…DIE"  
Utterly perplexed by this Jinx flowers the sounds to the main room. She says  
"Parker, What are you doing"  
Parker responds  
"Halo 3 Legendary…"  
Jinx says  
"It's 5:30 in the morning…"  
Parker laughs and says  
"It's early"  
Jinx looks down and sees the many coffee cups surrounding her feet and says  
"How many have you had"?  
Parker pauses the game couldn't on her left hand  
"One…Two…Three."  
She holds up the middle finger  
"This many"  
She looks at Jinx's face and says  
"You ok their Pinkie"  
Jinx gives her a look and Parker responds  
"What's wrong"?  
She nocks three coffee cups off the couch and pats the seat next to her"  
Jinx complies and says  
"Rough night, had a very bad dream which brought up very bad memories"  
Parker says  
"Well…what happened?  
Jinx says  
"It's kind of personal"  
Parker sarcastically says  
"I realize my fast personal life and long stream of friends makes me untrustworthy but you have my word I wont speak"  
Realizing her reacting she says  
"Come on you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else"  
Jinx sighs realizing she will never give up, says  
"Long ago before I moved it with that bastard, I lived in London, with my sister in a place called the Alley. It as the second largest Morlock community in the world. Normally life was simple but we were in the middle of a civil war. On one side Callesto trying to maintain control and on the other a powerful mutant named Venom. The war raged through out the underground. They even closed a tube due to damages. One night a group of mutants known as the marauders entered the tunnels and butchered everyone. I just barley escaped."  
Taken back Parker says  
"What happened to her"?  
Jinx puts her head in her hands, this conversation had sent up a myriad of involuntary memories and had her almost on the verge of crying says  
"I don't know…"  
Parker puts her arm around Jinx and says  
"I know what you mean, I have a brother "  
Jinx cuts her off and says  
"You don't understand, She's my twin though and we got separated. I should have gone back but I was so scared."  
Parker says  
"I'm sure she made it…"  
Jinx says  
"You can't know that…"  
Parker semi laughs and says  
"She is your twin right…and you made it"  
That made no sense but Jinx appreciates the sentiment. Before she can respond  
Ring…Ring…Ring  
Parker sighs and says  
"Just ignore it"  
Ring…Ring…Ring  
Parker shaker her head and Jinx hits her shoulder and points to the phone. Parker replies  
"Hang on"  
Jinx nods and Parker stands up and straightens her skirt and walks over to the phone and says  
"Stark Tower"  
The voice is choppy and she can hear every third world  
"Need…Attacking…are…left…help…News…Jasmine"  
Parker shakes her head and says  
"There is no Jamie here, and I can barley hear you"  
Jinx lifts her head and says  
"Who is it?"  
Parker says  
"I dunno…some chick named Jamie. Sounds bad though"  
Jinx intrigued says  
"Prank caller hang up"  
Parker speaks over the phone and says  
"Who is this please and where are you calling from."  
Silence, Parker says  
"It's died"  
She hangs it up and says  
"That was the weirdest thing that has happened tonight."  
She picks up the phone and presses 69  
"That's got to be a fake"  
Jinx says  
"What is"?  
Parker turns to the computer in the wall next and pulls up a screen and punches a few buttons and says  
"It came from…underground. I didn't know they even worked down there"  
Jinx says  
"What's down there, I mean underground…"  
Tunnels  
"Naughty…Naughty"  
She looks back and a hand flies through the air. He punches her and grabs her by the neck and holds her under the water  
"…You know the rules…YOU KNOW THEM."  
She coughs the sewage seeping in her throat. Burning her badly her hands begin to spasm. He pupils darts rapidly and almost foaming at the mouth. His grip tightens on her throat. He laughs and says  
"What is the law! Jennifer"  
She gargles and he says  
"WHAT IS IT"  
He lifts her up and she weakly says  
"You…a…are"  
He vigoursly shakes her and says  
"WHAT"  
She has to Crain her neck to not pass out. She had double vision and is seeing stars. She lifts her left hand and points to him and he says  
"Good girl"  
He throws her against the wall. She hits and slides down bleeding out her mouth and barley aware of what is going on.  
He says  
"If you just learned the rules this wouldn't happen"  
He stomps on the phone. He looks at her and laughs and says  
"I'm going to have to teach you who is in charge again aren't I"  
Her eyes widen


End file.
